Research
Research is a new feature in Mass Effect 2 that allows the player to research upgrades for Shepard, the Normandy SR-2, the Squad, specific characters, weapon upgrades, and new Heavy Weapons. The research process uses up resources (iridium, palladium, platinum, and Element Zero), that are collected from Missions, Assignments, or from scanning planets. The research terminal is located in the Normandy's Tech Lab on the CIC Deck (Deck 2) and Mordin must be recruited before the player can gain access to the lab. Once an item is researched, it will be shown on the "Upgrade" terminal next to the Research terminal in the Tech Lab. If the player has downloaded the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC pack, and finished the associated mission, then the player will have opportunities aboard the Shadow Broker Base to: *access an additional research terminal. *reset points already allocated to squadmate powers at the Advanced Training terminal. *purchase information on a planet rich in one of the four resources at the Survey Information terminal. *potentially receive shipments of resources/upgrades at the Delivery Pickup terminal. Description Research new upgrades to dramatically improve the power of your squad members, weapons, and ship. Discover research projects by acquiring new upgrades. For example, if you find an assault rifle upgrade, your scientists can study it, and they may discover a research project to further improve assault rifles. Upgrades can be acquired during missions and assignments or by speaking with squadmates. When you purchase a research project, you must pay the specified amount of rare resources. You then gain the upgrade described in the research project, and the upgrade moves to the "Upgrade" section of the Research Terminal. Upgrades can also be purchased from certain merchants using credits. An upgrade purchased from a merchant is automatically researched and moves to the "Upgrade" section of the Research Terminal. Weapon Upgrades Assault Rifles *'Assault Rifle Penetration (Tungsten Jacket)' : 15,000 Iridium :Provides +25% assault rifle damage against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. Upgrades the assault rifles, battle rifles, and machine guns for your entire squad. :The slugs' tungsten content is increased, and the weapon's computer is recalibrated, improving penetration of heavily armored targets. A phasic envelope surrounds each slug before it is fired at a target. This disrupts any mass effect field protecting the target, resulting in better penetration. : Unlocked after 2 Assault Rifle Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from M to S (e.g. S-8 Avenger) *'Assault Rifle Accuracy (Targeting VI)' : 25,000 Iridium :Your entire squad's assault rifles are now much more accurate. Upgrades assault rifles, battle rifles, machine guns. :A smart targeting module calculates and compensates for minute barrel movements, weather, and the environment. Firing on a target in a howling gale feels the same as it does on a calm day on a practice range. Smart targeting does not mean the bullet will automatically find the mark every time the trigger is pulled; it only makes it easier for the marksman to aim. : Unlocked after 3 Assault Rifle Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from S to X (e.g. X-8 Avenger) *'Assault Rifle Damage 1 - 7 (Kinetic Pulsar)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000/12,500 Iridium or 60,000 Credits (50,000 with discount) :Provides +10% assault rifle damage. Upgrades assault rifles, battle rifles, and machine guns for your entire squad. :This upgrade strengthens a weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the velocity of each slug fired. : For each damage upgrade, a letter designation will be added to the name of the weapon (i.e. 1/7 = a, 2/7 = b, etc.) : The 6th Assault Rifle Damage upgrade is only available with the Zaeed - The Price of Revenge DLC pack. During Zaeed's loyalty mission, you must pick a path to follow and this determines what upgrade you receive. If you want the assault rifle damage upgrade, don't save the workers. Otherwise you get a Heavy Weapon ammo upgrade instead. : A potential 7th Assault Rifle Damage upgrade can be obtained from the Delivery Pickup terminal after completing the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC pack. If you have previously obtained the 6th Assault Rifle Damage upgrade from Zaeed's loyalty mission, as explained above, then the Delivery terminal upgrade counts as a 7th upgrade. Heavy Pistols *'AP Heavy Pistol (Sabot Jacketing)' : 15,000 Palladium :Provides +50% heavy pistol damage against armor. Upgrades heavy pistols and hand cannons for your entire squad. :Increasing the tungsten content of slugs and recalibrating the weapon's computer improves penetration of heavily armored targets. : Unlocked after 2 Heavy Pistol Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from M to S (e.g. S-3 Predator) *'Heavy Pistol Critical (Smart Rounds)' : 25,000 Palladium :Heavy pistols sometimes deal double damage. Upgrades the heavy pistols and hand cannons of your entire squad. :Normandy's scientists have prototyped a modification to the traditional smart-targeting module commonly incorporated into high-end weaponry. While this technology is commonly used to compensate for wind and recoil, it was adapted to slightly deflect rounds to strike a more vital part of an enemy. : Unlocked after 3 Heavy Pistol Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from S to X (e.g. X-3 Predator) *'Heavy Pistol Damage 1 - 6 (Titan Pulsar)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000 Palladium or 60,000 Credits (50,000 with discount) :Provides +10% heavy pistol damage. Upgrades heavy pistols and hand cannons for your entire squad. :This upgrade improves a weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the mass and acceleration of each slug fired. : For each damage upgrade, a letter designation will be added to the name of the weapon (i.e. 1/6 = a, 2/6 = b, etc.) Heavy Weapons *'Heavy Weapon Ammo 1 - 7 (Microfusion Array)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000/12,500 Iridium or 30,000 Credits (25,000 with discount) :+15% heavy weapon ammo capacity :The power cell technology used by heavy weapons is fairly old, but can be improved by rebuilding the core with more modern components. These improvements allow standard power cells to yield more shots per power cell and allow for more total shots to be fired. : The 6th Heavy Weapon Ammo Upgrade is only available with the Zaeed - The Price of Revenge DLC pack. During Zaeed's loyalty mission, you must make a choice, and that determines what upgrade you receive. If you want the ammo, then save the workers; otherwise you receive an Assault Rifle damage upgrade. : The 7th Heavy Weapon Ammo Upgrade is only available with the Arrival DLC pack. Shotguns *'Shotgun Shield Piercing (Microphasic Pulse)' : 15,000 Platinum :Increases damage by 50% against shields and biotic barriers. Improves shotguns, heavy shotguns and assault shotguns for your entire squad. :With the addition of a phasic module to the mass effect field generator, each slug is encased in a phasic envelope before it is fired at a target. This disrupts any mass effect field protecting the target, resulting in superior penetration. : Unlocked after 2 Shotgun Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from M to S (e.g. S-23 Katana Shotgun). *'Shotgun Extra Rounds (Thermal Sink)' : 25,000 Platinum :Shotguns, heavy shotguns and assault shotguns double their rounds. This bonus affects the entire squad. :More efficient heat-sink materials improve the absorption and dissipation of heat. Allows for smaller, easier-to-carry heat sinks. : Unlocked after 3 Shotgun Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from S to X (e.g. X-23 Katana Shotgun). Also doubles the amount of ammo picked up accordingly. *'Shotgun Damage 1 - 6 (Synchronized Pulsar)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000 Platinum or 60,000 Credits (50,000 with discount) :Provides +10% shotgun damage. Improves shotguns, heavy shotguns, and assault shotguns. :This upgrade improves the weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the mass and acceleration of each round fired. : For each damage upgrade, a letter designation will be added to the name of the weapon (i.e. 1/6 = a, 2/6 = b, etc.) Sniper Rifles *'AP Sniper Rifle (Tungsten Sabot Jacket)' : 15,000 Platinum :Increases damage by +50% against armor. Improves sniper rifles for entire squad. :Increasing the tungsten content of slugs and recalibrating the weapon's computer greatly improves penetration against heavily armored targets. : Unlocked after 2 Sniper Rifle Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from M to S (e.g. S-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle) *'Sniper Headshot Damage (Combat Scanner)' : 25,000 Platinum :Sniper rifles deal +50% headshot damage. This bonus affects the entire squad. :Normandy's scientists have prototyped a modification to the traditional smart-targeting module commonly incorporated into high-end weaponry. While this technology is normally used to compensate for wind and recoil, it was adapted to slightly deflect rounds to strike a more vital part of an enemy's head. : Unlocked after 3 Sniper Rifle Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from S to X (e.g. X-92 Mantis Sniper Rifle) *'Sniper Rifle Damage 1 - 6 (Scram Pulsar)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000 Platinum or 60,000 Credits (50,000 with discount) :Provides +10% sniper rifle damage. Improves sniper rifles for your entire squad. :This upgrade improves the mass effect field generator, increasing the mass and acceleration of each slug fired. : For each damage upgrade, a letter designation will be added to the name of the weapon (i.e. 1/6 = a, 2/6 = b, etc.) Submachine Guns *'SMG Shield Piercing (Phasic Jacketing)' : 15,000 Iridium :Provides +50% SMG damage against shields and biotic barriers. Upgrades SMGs for your entire squad. :A module in the mass effect field generator creates a phasic envelope around each slug before it is fired at a target. This disrupts any mass effect field protecting the target, resulting in superior penetration. : Unlocked after 2 Submachine Gun Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from M to S (e.g. S-4 Shuriken Machine Pistol) *'SMG Extra Rounds (Heat Sink Capacity)' : 25,000 Iridium :Adds +50% more SMG rounds. Improves SMGs for your entire squad. :More efficient heat-sink materials improve the absorption and dissipation heat. Allows for smaller, easier-to-carry heat sinks. : Unlocked after 3 Submachine Gun Damage upgrades. Changes the letter designation from S to X (e.g. X-4 Shuriken Machine Pistol) *'Submachine Gun Damage 1 - 6 (Microfield Pulsar)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000 Iridium or 60,000 Credits (50,000 with discount) :Squad bonus +10% submachine gun damage. Upgrades the submachine guns of your entire squad. :This upgrade improves a weapon's mass effect field generator, increasing the velocity of each slug fired. : For each damage upgrade, a letter designation will be added to the name of the weapon. (i.e. 1/6 = a, 2/6 = b, etc.) New Weapons ML-77 Missile Launcher : 5,000 Iridium :Rapid-fire missile launcher with seeking projectiles. Effective against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. :Missile launchers are surfacing with increasing frequency among the Terminus Systems mercernary bands, but their origin is unknown. Each projectile features a friend-or-foe recognition system, ensuring it will find a hostile target - though not necessarily the one in the crosshairs. In urban situations, it is useful for taking out snipers and other entrenched enemies, so it is popular with the Blue Suns mercenary band. It is nearly impossible to duplicate, as it uses Fabrication Rights Management (FRM) technology. : Unlocked after 1 Heavy Weapon Ammo upgrade. M-622 Avalanche : 15,000 Iridium :Cryo Round technology is used to modify standard weapon slugs. A cooling laser collapses the ammunition into a Bose-Einstein condensate, a mass of super-cooled subatomic particles capable of snap-freezing impacted objects. :Normandy's scientists have found a way to apply this technology on a large scale: by generating a mass effect containment "bubble", this proof-of-concept large weapon technology is effective against armor, shields, and biotic barriers. It is nicknamed the "Cryo-Blaster". : Unlocked after 2 Heavy Weapon Ammo upgrades. M-920 Cain : 25,000 Iridium :The effectiveness and efficiency of mass-effect-based weapon technology has rendered large-scale deployment of highly explosive weaponry all but obsolete in infantry weapons. :Normandy's scientists have prototyped a modified version of traditional high-explosive rounds that is applied to a 25-gram slug. When accelerated to 5 km/s, the round is devastating. Though a technically inaccurate label, this prototype weapon is nicknamed the "Nuke Launcher," and its high-explosive matrix generates an archetypical mushroom cloud on impact. :Inflicts high damage with a large area of effect. Very effective against armor, shields, and barriers. : Unlocked after 3 Heavy Weapon Ammo upgrades. Armor Upgrades Cybernetic Upgrades *'Heavy Bone Weave (Skeletal Lattice)' : 25,000 Palladium :Shepard takes -50% Damage to health from melee attacks. :By reinforcing the skeleton with a synthetic weave, bones can be made almost unbreakable. In the event of bone trauma, medi-gel conduits allow for bone regenerations in a matter of days. : Unlocked after 2 Heavy Skin Weave upgrades. *'Heavy Muscle Weave (Microfiber Weave)' : 15,000 Palladium :Shepard does +25% Melee damage. :Perforating the muscles with micro-fibers increases overall strength and decreases the potential for muscle damage from exertion. : Unlocked after 3 Heavy Skin Weave upgrades. *'Heavy Skin Weave 1 - 7 (Lattice Shunting)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000/12,500 Palladium or 90,000 Credits (75,000 with Discount) :Shepard gains +10% Health per upgrade :Strong synthetic fibers can be woven through the skin, dramatically reducing damage taken from most attacks. These fibers also act as a medi-gel conduit, improving healing. : The 6th Heavy Skin Weave Upgrade requires the Overlord DLC pack. : The 7th Heavy Skin Weave Upgrade requires the Arrival DLC pack. Medical Upgrades *'Emergency Shielding (Shield Harmonics)' : 25,000 Platinum :Unity restores squad member shields to full strength. :Shield emitters are optimized to produce a strong reliable kinetic barrier that can be active for hours. Because of the potential for interference, it is nearly impossible to run two active emitters simultaneously. When one kinetic barrier is down, it's possible to activate a second, but this will generally interfere with the reactivation of the primary barrier. With precise timing, a short-term kinetic barrier can be made that seamlessly retracts when the primary barrier regenerates. : Unlocked after 3 Medi-Gel Capacity upgrades. *'Medi-Gel Capacity 1 - 6 (Microscanner)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000 Platinum or 30,000 Credits (25,000 with discount) :+1 Medi-gel capacity. :All modern combat armor incorporates a first-aid interface. Microprocessors in this interface monitor vital functions and release small localized doses of medi-gel to accelerate the healing process. Manually timed heavy doses of medi-gel can be released in response to major trauma; however, the efficiency of this is dependent on proprietary medical software that cannot be copied and is prohibitively expensive. Cerberus has developed its own software and is actively working to improve its efficiency. : The 6th Medi-Gel Capacity Upgrade requires the Arrival DLC pack. *'Trauma Module (Medical VI)' : 15,000 Platinum :Unity heals your squad to full health. :A standard first-aid interface can stabilize a badly-wounded soldier, preventing death from all but the most serious wounds. The base technology, however, is ineffective on conscious soldiers who are currently taking fire, as each pain signal resets the process. :A trauma module separates the medi-gel administration into two layers: active and passive. The active layer constantly distributes small amounts of medi-gel to fresh wound sites. The passive layer handles major deployment to incapacitating wounds. When large amounts of medi-gel are deployed to incapacitated squad members, fighting members are also healed. : Unlocked after 2 Medi-Gel Capacity upgrades. Shield Upgrades *'Damage Protection 1 - 6 (Ablative VI)' : 2,500/5,000/7,500/10,000 Palladium or 90,000 Credits (75,000 with discount) :Provides +10% Shields, +10% Barriers, or +10% Armor as appropriate :This comprehensive system upgrade offers improved protection for all squad members, regardless of team members' individual defensive strategies. : The shield/barrier/armor improvement will not show up in the squad menu of most of your allies during missions. Mordin is an exception if you advance his class power. This will be corrected if you save during the mission and then reload the save file. It will also be corrected if the respective squadmate uses a shield-boosting power. *'Hard Shields (Nanocrystal Shield)' : 25,000 Palladium :Effects: -20% Damage to Shepard's shields. :Cerberus has achieved limited success in studying geth shield technology. Its scientists don't completely understand why, but it seems geth shields are not as vulnerable to incoming projectiles. A breakthrough is imminent, however, and it is possible to make a modified mass effect field generator that mimics this technology. : Unlocked after 3 Damage Protection upgrades. *'Redundant Field Generator (Burst Regeneration)' : 15,000 Palladium :Increased chance of Shepard's shields fully restoring instantly when depleted. :Kinetic barriers have improved the survival rate of individual soldiers against modern weapons, but attempts to reinforce failing shields with backups have traditionally failed due to interference. This area has remained an active topic of research for Cerberus, and a prototype redundant field generator has been created. With the proper investment, this can be miniaturized for personal use. : Unlocked after 2 Damage Protection upgrades. Squad Member Upgrades *'Geth Shield Strength 1 - 2 (Cyclonic Particles)' : 2,500/5,000 Platinum :+25% Shields for squadmates with geth shield technology. :Geth and Alliance technology diverged when geth migrated beyond the Veil. While geth technology is wholly incompatible with Alliance technology, this upgrade improves on geth shielding by integrating recent Alliance advancements in redundant field generators. : Despite what the name could imply, this does NOT affect the potency of Geth Shield Boost. It only serves to enhance Legion's shields. *'Krogan Vitality 1 - 2 (Microfiber Weave)' : 2,500/5,000 Platinum :+25% Health for krogan squadmates. :A scientist named Okeer designed a retrovirus that matches the krogan genetic code. Modifying the gene sequence of the virus and injecting a small amount into a krogan can introduce a change in that genetic code. *'Subject Zero Power Boost (Multicore Implants)' : 3,000 Element Zero :Squad Member Upgrade :Jack gets +20% biotic damage. :Jack's vital signs show progressive neural degeneration, which would normally decrease her potential ability to generate mass effect fields. Instead, her ability appears to be increasing. Replacing the power module in her bio-amp with a higher-capacity prototype module would dramatically increase the strength of Jack's biotics. : Unlocked by asking Jack about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Mordin Tech Damage (Custom Tech Upgrade)' : 3,000 Element Zero :Squad Member Upgrade :Mordin gets +20% tech damage. :Mordin built his own omni-tool and can make significant upgrades given the proper materials. : Unlocked by asking Mordin about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Krogan Shotgun (Custom Claymore)' : 15,000 Platinum :Squad Member Upgrade :Grunt gets a Claymore Heavy Shotgun :Armory scientists produced a single prototype for Grunt in violation of Council space's weapon safety standards. The recoil on the Claymore is enough to break a human's arm; fortunately, Grunt isn't human. : Unlocked by asking Grunt about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Geth Sniper Rifle (Custom Widow Rifle)' : 15,000 Platinum :Squad Member Upgrade :Legion gets a Widow Anti-Material Rifle :With enough raw resources and access to the armory lab, an advanced sniper rifle compatible only with Legion can be produced. : Unlocked by asking Legion about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). Bio-Amp Upgrades *'Biotic Cooldown (Smart Amplifier)' : 5,000 Element Zero :Squad bonus: +20% faster biotic cooldowns :Generating a mass effect field requires significant concentration. After generating a field, all biotics require some rest before they have the mental focus and clarity to generate another. By tracking neural activity and recognizing the individual patterns of the user, the amp can better interpret the kind of field the biotic wishes to generate. This requires less focus when generating fields and reduces "cooldown" time. : Unlocked after 3 Biotic Damage upgrades. *'Biotic Damage 1 - 6 (Hyper-Amp)' : 500/1,000/1,500/2,000 Element Zero or 90,000 Credits (75,000 with discount) :Squad bonus: +10% biotic damage. :Standard firmware shipping with bio-amps is designed to work with a variety of alien races and nervous systems. By hacking this firmware to relax built in safety protocols, more powerful mass effect fields can be generated. Each hack must be done carefully, tuned to the individual's nervous system, or there's risk of nervous system damage, sensation loss, or blindness. : The sixth Biotic Damage Upgrade is only available with the Firewalker Pack DLC. *'Biotic Duration (Neural Mask)' : 3,000 Element Zero :Squad bonus: +20% biotic power duration. :Maintaining a single mass effect field requires continual concentration. By measuring and replicating neural system activity, this upgrade enables the user to maintain mass effect fields with less effort. : Unlocked after 2 Biotic Damage upgrades. Omni-Tool Upgrades *'Tech Cooldowns (Hydra Module)' : 5,000 Element Zero :Squad bonus: +20% faster cooldown on tech abilities :Most omni-tools are tuned to have an effective life span of 10 years or more for precision work, and up to 50 for more general tasks. Disabling most safety protocols and installing an experimental power core improves efficiency but reduces the expected operating life span by a factor of 20. : Unlocked after 3 Tech Damage upgrades. *'Tech Damage 1 - 6 (Multicore Amplifier)' : 500/1,000/1,500 Element Zero or 90,000 Credits (75,000 with discount) :Squad bonus +10% tech power damage. :Standard omni-tools are calibrated with a wide neural input tolerance range so they can be used effectively by any race. By tuning the inputs of the omni-tool to match the specific neural patterns of the user, responsiveness and power can be greatly increased. Once tuned in this manner, the omni-tool is almost unusable by anyone but the wearer, and it must be constantly re-calibrated to subtle neural shifts. : The sixth Tech Damage Upgrade is only available with the Kasumi - Stolen Memory DLC pack. *'Tech Duration (Custom Heuristics)' : 3,000 Element Zero :Squad bonus +20% duration for all tech powers. :Traditional omni-tools are tuned for precise and delicate work. Eclipse engineers tune their omni-tools in an opposite manner, focusing on quickly releasing raw energy, but rendering them incapable of performing delicate work without swapping in an alternate tool. Cerberus has prototyped a multiple-operating system approach that should allow one omni-tool to run dozens of configurations, with instantaneous swapping as the user switches tasks. This should result in better performance at each individual task. : Unlocked after 2 Tech Damage upgrades. Normandy SR-2 Upgrades *'Advanced Mineral Scanner (Argus Scanner Array)' : 15,000 Iridium :Normandy Mineral Scanner Upgrade :The Ayndroid Group's proprietary Argus Planet Scan Technology has been integrated into the ship's systems. This will greatly speed up the planet-scanning process. : Unlocked by asking Miranda about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Extended Fuel Cells (Helios Thruster Tech)' : 3,000 Element Zero :Normandy Fuel Upgrade :Normandy now has +50% fuel capacity. :Engine refitted with Heed Industries-designed Helios Thruster Module. : Unlocked by asking Samara about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Heavy Ship Armor (Silaris Armor Tech)' : 15,000 Palladium :Normandy Armor Upgrade :The asari-made Silaris armor upgrade is attached to the ship's superstructure. This will help the ship hold together if hit by a blast powerful enough to penetrate its shields. : Unlocked by asking Jacob about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Med-Bay Upgrade (Dermal Regeneration)' : 50,000 Platinum : :Upgrades the Normandy's medical facilities with an advanced dermal regeneration unit. Using this unit will immediately and completely heal your scars. Further scarring will not occur regardless of the actions you take. : Received as a mail from Doctor Chakwas to Shepard's private terminal after recruiting Mordin. *'Modular Probe Bay (Probe Booster)' : 15,000 Iridium :Normandy Exploration Upgrade :Normandy gains +100% probe capacity and additional probes. : Unlocked by asking Thane about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Multicore Shielding (Cyclone Shield Tech)' : 15,000 Palladium :Normandy Shield Upgrade :The rapidly-oscillating kinetic obstructions of Cyclonic Barrier Technology (CBT) are added to the ship. This should help the ship survive blasts like those that destroyed the first Normandy. : Unlocked by asking Tali about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). *'Thanix Cannon (Particle Cannon)' : 15,000 Platinum :Normandy Weapon Upgrade :The turian-designed Thanix Magnetic-Hydronamic Cannon is now installed on the Normandy. This cannon is powerful enough to destroy a Collector Ship with repeated hits. : Unlocked by asking Garrus about Normandy Upgrades (using "Investigate"). Training Upgrades *'Advanced Training (Tactical Mastery)' : 5,000 Eezo (Per Use) :Through intensive training, Shepard can learn to use a single bonus power. Obtaining more loyal squad members will increase the number of powers available for Shepard. :Shepard can complete this research project multiple times. Each time the project is completed, Shepard selects a new bonus power, and any points already spent transfer to the newly selected bonus power. : *'Retrain Powers (Tactical Shift)' : 2,500 Eezo (Per Use) :Retrain powers allows Shepard to re-allocate points to powers. No additional points are granted. :Shepard can complete this research project multiple times. Each time the project is completed, all points spent in powers will be reset. Access the squad menu to re-spend points immediately after completing this research project. This project is not available until after the Horizon mission is completed. :For retraining squadmate powers, see here. es:Investigación fr:Catégorie:ME 2 - Améliorations ru:Исследования (Mass Effect 2) uk:Дослідження (Mass Effect 2) Category:Guides Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Normandy